Chromus
Chromus '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = '''Basic information = Chromus has 3,000,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 50.5M, 2 Epic 85.9M, 3 Epic 139.7M, 1 Legendary 272.5M *Damage for Gold Medal has not been confirmed. Participants: up to 145 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = Target Areas Chromus has two different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Head (1,000,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Chromus. Dispatching early does not enable any Weakness on the Power Core. * Power Core '(2,000,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Chromus. 'Piercing/Resistance Chromus has Piercing Resistance. * Power Core ''': +400 Piercing Resistance (Max block 40%) * '''Head: +400 Piercing Resistance (Max block 40%) Monster Combat System See the Monster Stance page for more info. Chromus' stance is 50. ''' Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. '''Ultimate Mode: Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. How it works: Chromus uses the Stance combat system where players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Siege Weapons 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Chromus 108 Defense Essence Rewards after slaying Chromus Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 21,690,000 (starts at 9,087,000), 2 - 64,890,000 (starts at 18,590,000), 3 - 108,420,000 (starts at 70,130,000), 4 - Unknown (starts at 108,420,000) *' ': 1 - 50,500,000 (starts at 32,400,000), 2 - 85,830,000 (starts at 53,440,000), 3 - 139,700,000 (starts at 107,820,000) *' ': 1 - 272,490,000 (starts at 192,000,000) Alchemy * (Weapon: 0 Attack, 225 Defense, 3 slots, 2 slots, +35 Physical Pierce, -15 Fire Resistance). Needs: ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * (Warbanner: 35 Attack, 50 Defense, +30 Physical Piercing; +3% Defense to Aggressive Generals; 1 slot). Needs: ** x10 ** x10 ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 * (Weapon: 0 Attack, 300 Defense, 2 slots, +75 Physical Pierce, -25 Fire Resistance). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * (Warbanner: 35 Attack, 75 Defense, +40 Physical Piercing; +4% Defense to Aggressive Generals; +4% Mage Enrage; 1 slot). Needs: ** x1 ** x3 * (Weapon: 0 Attack, 425 Defense, 3 slots, +85 Physical Pierce, -35 Fire Resistance, +5% Divine Favor). Needs: ** x2 **Must own, not consumed: x2 and x1 * (Warbanner: 35 Attack, 75 Defense, +40 Physical Piercing; +4% Defense and Attack to Aggressive Generals; +6% Mage Enrage; 1 slot). Needs: ** x2 **Must own, not consumed: x2 and x1 Item Archives None of Chromus' items or alchemies are in the Item Archives at this moment (2017/12/15) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 75,000,000* pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) **Damage needed is NOT verified. *Slay Chromus 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. Notes *Introduced: Apr. 13, 2016. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters